


I Wish

by la_muerta



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Immortality Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Wedding Fluff, competitive husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: A collection of missing scenes from the special two-part finale episode of Shadowhunters Season 3.--Rating for each chapter:Chapter 1: Let them eat cake (G)Chapter 2: You know how they get (T)Chapter 3: There’ll be bridges for us to mend (M)Chapter 4: Dear friends (G)Chapter 5: Aku cinta kamu (E)





	1. Let them eat cake (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for [irisadler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler) ;)
> 
> Rated G.

 

 

"Alec, I think we should start looking for Jona-" Jace stops short and stares. They're in the middle of the Institute's ops centre for the routine morning briefing, and somehow Alec has obtained a plate filled with a dozen little cubes of cake. "What the fuck?" 

"I don't know, Izzy doesn't like coconut and I'm not really feeling the ginger-lime," Alec says in a low voice, his phone wedged between his shoulder and his ear. He pops a cube of cake in his mouth, chewing contemplatively. "The pink champagne is interesting but not really kid-friendly?" 

"Wait, is that red velvet cake?" Jace asks, trying to swipe a cube from the plate. Alec slaps his hand away while holding the plate above his head.

"Magnus, I vote red velvet!" Jace hollers. 

"It's my wedding, not yours," Alec growls. "Red velvet is boring."

"Red velvet is _classic_."

"No, _chocolate_ is classic. Red velvet is just chocolate with red crap in it."

"This one's nice," Izzy says, having somehow gained access to the plate while her brothers were squabbling. She feeds Alec the rest of it, and he nods. 

"That's the uh... lemon with blueberry compote. Magnus, I think-" Alec pauses to listen while Magnus talks, then laughs. "What the hell, why not? A different flavour for each layer sounds good. Yeah, bye."

Alec cuts the call and looks up to find all of his subordinates waiting for further orders, some of them looking rather amused. Underhill ducks his head to hide his grin. 

Alec clears his throat. "Sorry. Carry on," he says, gesturing vaguely, and pops another cube of cake into his mouth. His siblings are both trying to steal another cube apiece when the Institute's alarms go off. 

"Uh oh," Jace mutters, his mouth full of cake.

Alec sighs and starts shovelling the rest of the cake into his mouth. Clearly they're going to need a bit more than a little magic and exquisite taste for this wedding to go through without a hitch - such as the world not ending every five fucking seconds.

"Alright, what have we got?" 


	2. You know how they get (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for [E](https://twitter.com/SalvemosShadow1), re: the tux conversation :P
> 
> Rated T.

 

 

They've only been married for an hour, and somehow Magnus had already managed to lose his husband.

To be fair, it's very crowded at the wedding reception, and with downworlders and shadowhunters all in the mix, even if they are all friendly with either one or both of the grooms, things have been a little chaotic. Magnus had gone off to talk to Raphael while Alec danced with Izzy, and that was all the time it had taken for him to lose sight of Alec. Thinking that Alec may have ducked into his office to handle some new crisis quietly - because it would be just like the Clave to pull some shit like that on their wedding day - Magnus strolls briskly down a dark hallway towards the elevators, only to be dragged into an empty briefing room just round the corner.

"Alexander! I nearly blasted you through a wall!" Magnus scolds. Alec just laughs, and Magnus thinks his husband may already be a little drunk, judging from the pink in his cheeks, visible even in the semi-darkness. 

"I thought we were going to have matching tuxes or something, but this outfit is really something else," he says, fiddling with the chain on Magnus' waistcoat. 

"I thought this was more my style."

"It is. And you look amazing," Alec says, his voice getting significantly lower. 

"Well, I suppose I should be thankful for the superstition that the happy couple shouldn't see each other before the ceremony, otherwise we'd probably have missed our own wedding. I know how you get," Magnus teases. 

"How _do_ I get?" Alec murmurs, dropping his head to nose at Magnus' jawline. He presses a gentle kiss to the sensitive spot just under his ear and crowds Magnus against the wall. Magnus tilts his head up to give Alec more access, closing his eyes as Alec traces a slow line of kisses to the edge of Magnus' collar. "Like this?" 

Magnus tangles his hand in Alec's hair and pulls him back up for a proper kiss. His husband's lovely soft mouth tastes like champagne, and Magnus hums in appreciation when Alec deepens the kiss, his tongue seeking entry into Magnus' mouth as his lips fit so easily with Magnus'. Magnus catches Alec's lower lip gently between his teeth and sucks on it, then swipes his tongue over it to soothe the small hurt and Alec groans, a hand moving from Magnus' hip to squeeze his ass.

Their bodies are flush against each other, hips grinding together, and Magnus is about to say fuck it and just portal Alec home so he can take him to bed, when Alec pulls away, breathing hard. 

"We should go back and join the party, otherwise we'll miss our own wedding reception," Alec says, adjusting his pants, then flashes a grin at Magnus. "I know how you get."

Magnus' jaw drops. Did he just-

"Who are you, and what have you done to Alexander Lightwood?" Magnus says in mock outrage.

Magnus feels a thrill go to him when Alec leans close enough for his breath to ruffle the fine hair at his nape, then says in a husky voice, "It's Lightwood-Bane now."

Alec takes a step back, his eyes fixed on Magnus as he straightens his jacket. His hair is a mess from Magnus running his hands through it, his lips a little red, and after everything his clothes are barely presentable. His husband is going to be the death of him.  

"Shall we, Mr Lightwood-Bane?" Alec says, holding a hand out to Magnus a little smugly. "Or are you ready to give up and call it a night?" 

Oh, it's _on_. Magnus takes Alec's hand, and sends a little jolt of magic through their joined hands. Alec lets out a gasp of both shock and arousal when it hits him, then tries to glare at Magnus, except that the effect is rather spoiled by him trying not to laugh.  

"After you, Mr Lightwood-Bane," Magnus replies with a grin. 

 


	3. There'll be bridges for us to mend (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With everything going on, we never really did have a chance to have that conversation about our differences. Since we're getting married, we should probably talk about it now," Magnus says lightly.
> 
> Alec nods, and finally looks up. "Yeah, we should."
> 
>  
> 
> Rated M.

 

 

He's lived here for decades, but right now the Loft doesn't quite feel like home. Magnus barely had the time to clear out all of Lorenzo's junk and settle back into the space before he had to run off to Alicante, and maybe it's just his imagination but he can still feel his father's infernal presence in the little things - on the crystal whiskey decanter he touched and the glass tank he'd conjured to imprison Lorenzo. On the other hand, there's Alec's leather jacket thrown over the back of a chair, and he thinks someone has swept and tidied up a little - maybe Maryse. Magnus banishes everything he thinks his father may have touched, including the rugs in the living room, and decides that he can deal with the rest tomorrow. 

"Do you want like, food or something? I could go out to get some for you, so you don't overexert yourself," Alec suggests, but Magnus shakes his head, observing him. Alec is shifting his weight from one foot to another the way he does when there is something gnawing at him, so Magnus waits.

"What happened to Asmodeus?"

"I knocked him out and sent him through a portal. He's trapped in limbo now." 

Alec nods, still looking at his feet. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

"For making the deal with my father and breaking up with me? I was - but I've already forgiven you, because I understand why you did it." Magnus moves a little closer to Alec, trying to get him to look up at him. "Weren't you listening to me when I told you that I needed you _and_ my magic?"

Alec's frown deepens, and his gaze flickers to the shelf by the door - where Magnus keeps his box of mementos. _Ah_. 

"With everything going on, we never really did have a chance to have that conversation about our differences. Since we're getting married, we should probably talk about it now," Magnus says lightly.

Alec nods, and finally looks up. "Yeah, we should."

"I've always known this, even before our fights, but I was worried that it was too much too soon. Now I think I should have told you earlier." Magnus reaches out to take Alec's hand, not unlike when they placed their rings on each other's fingers. "I have lost many loves over the centuries, but you're different, Alexander. I won't need to put anything in my box to remember you by, because there is no forgetting you. For as long as I live, until the planet burns up and the world ends, there is no forgetting you." 

Alec's mouth twists into a sad smile and he sniffles a bit. "I wouldn't want you to be sad forever, though."

"There is a spell in the Book of the White that would allow me to become mortal and keep my magic, but considering it took less than a week after Asmodeus took my magic for me to start going grey, I suspect that if I did complete the spell to turn mortal, I wouldn't have fifty years with you. I could have only a few years, or even just months," Magnus confesses. "It would be hard to get used to the idea of being mortal, but I won't deny that it is tempting sometimes. I could experiment, try to tweak the spell-" 

Alec shakes his head. "Don't do that. Not for me. It's too risky."

"You are worth the risk."

"No, it's not just that," Alec says. "I thought about it, you know, after all the things you said that night when you got drunk. I'm not just any mortal, I'm a shadowhunter. I don't go out on patrol as often now that I'm Head of the Institute, but I fight demons for a living. If you give up your immortality to grow old with me, but I-"

Magnus hushes him quickly, not even wanting to hear the words.

"What if I became immortal instead? Simon refused to bite me when I asked him earlier, but maybe if I explained it to him..." 

"Oh, no. That is a _terrible_ idea," Magnus says, pained, and he is suddenly reminded of how easily Alec threw out that promise _'Then I stay here, with you'_ , as if he would ever want to doom his beautiful Alexander to the horrors of a lifetime in Edom. "What would happen to Jace if you became one of the undead? And everything you've worked so hard for, all your dreams of changing the Clave from the inside?" 

"There are other ways to change the Clave, and Jace would understand," Alec says stubbornly.  

"You'd have to watch all the people you love grow old and die, and it's not something that ever gets easier," Magnus reminds him. "Besides, just because I'm immortal doesn't mean I can't die. I have made my fair share of enemies over the years, Alexander, not all of them from the mortal realm. What happens if you give up everything for me, and one of them finally catches up with me? Or I might get knocked down by a New York taxi while crossing the road-"  

"You're not going to be killed by a _taxi_."

Magnus laughs a little at Alec's horrified indignation. "My point is, unless something terrible happens to both of us at the same time, one of us is always going to have to say goodbye first," he says softly, soothing a thumb a little absently over the back of Alec's hand. They are both silent for a while. In this moment, the weight of what lies ahead feels almost unbearable, _almost_ \- but the alternative, walking away from Alec and all possibility of happiness just to avoid the inevitable pain, is no alternative at all. 

"Someone wise once told me, 'the thing about moments is that you'll miss them if you're always running after the next one.'" Alec snorts and shakes his head. Magnus waits patiently for him to look back up before continuing, "but if you're always dreading what's going to happen some time in the future, you'll miss the ones right now, too." He lets out a short, sad chuckle. "Maybe if we make enough happy memories together, it'll make the inevitable more bearable. Or maybe not. I don't know. We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it, like what everybody else does, immortal or not."  

"But not today. Hopefully not for a long time yet," Alec says, and lifts Magnus' hand to his lips, pressing a kiss into his palm.

"Not today," Magnus agrees.

They stand there holding each other's hands for a little while longer, the rings on their fingers glinting under the warm glow of the living room light. 

"I don't really have much of an appetite for food right now, but I could use a hot bath. Join me?" Magnus asks, and Alec smiles in response. 

  

 

The water in the tub is hot almost to the point of being scalding, but Magnus can feel all the weariness and horror from the past few days seeping out of him. They take their time, luxuriating in the scented water and Magnus' homemade soap, dry themselves with fluffy towels, and slide between familiar silk sheets.  

They are both exhausted, but they are both alive and _here_ , and they move towards each other almost without thought. Magnus cups Alec's cheek and kisses him, and Alec's hand goes to Magnus' hips to pull him even closer, until they are pressed together, touching from chest to toe. Every kiss and every touch between them is gentle, reverent, inexorable; and in the whisper of their hands roaming over sweat-damp skin and the rhythm of their bodies moving as one in pursuit of their joint pleasure, Magnus imagines that they make time stand still for a little while. 

"I thought I'd never get to feel like this again," Alec confesses later, his arms wrapped around Magnus and fingers clutching Magnus' shoulder a little harder than necessary. 

Magnus laces their fingers together. "I love you, Alexander."

"I love you, too."

And lying here, with Alec right here with him, Magnus starts to feel like he's home again.

 

 


	4. Dear friends (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I got your fire message," Catarina says, and Magnus can hear her smile in her voice. "I wouldn't miss it for the world - even if you did suddenly spring it on all of us."
> 
>    
> Rated G.

 

 

 

"Catarina? I know this is pretty last minute, but-" 

"I got your fire message," Catarina says, and Magnus can hear her smile in her voice. "I wouldn't miss it for the world - even if you did suddenly spring it on all of us. You've barely had time to recover from Edom!" 

"I'm fine, Catarina. We're both fine. I just didn't want to wait a moment longer."

"I understand. I'm very happy for you - for the both of you."

"Thank you," Magnus says with a grin. He hasn't really stopped smiling since the morning, to be honest. He feels like he's got champagne in his blood, and he can't remember the last time he was so excited about planning something. "Actually, I called to ask you about something else as well. Would you and Madzie do me the honour of being my best woman and flower girl?" 

"Of course!" Catarina chuckles, then sighs happily. "Who would have thought, that when you finally got married, it would be to a shadowhunter?"  

"And that the ceremony would be held at one of their Institutes?" Magnus says wryly, and they both laugh.  

"So are you getting married in shadowhunter gold or warlock blue?" Catarina asks lightly, but Magnus hears the underlying question. She knows Magnus cannot bear the wedded union rune, and Alec doesn't have magic of his own for the warlock handfasting ceremony.

"The colour scheme will be a little of both, but the ceremony will be a mundane ceremony," Magnus replies. "Jem will be officiating though. You remember Jem?"

Catarina hums. "Yes. Come to think of it, you've always been rather involved with the nephilim. Perhaps it isn't so surprising that you ended up marrying one." 

"Not as involved as Ragnor was. He taught them at their academy." Magnus pauses. "I miss him. This wedding might not even be happening if he hadn't encouraged me to follow my heart and stop Alexander's wedding to Lydia."

They had both split Ragnor's things between them, but neither had seen Ragnor's ghost again. Catarina thought that Ragnor had probably moved on, and that _was_ a good thing, but...

"I miss him too," Catarina said softly. "He would have been so happy for you."

Magnus smiles to himself. "I'll see you tonight, Catarina."

He's only just cut the call, when he hears a muffled, discordant twang. Magnus frowns and walks to the cupboard where the sound had come from, and discovers his charango - the musical instrument that was a relic from his relationship with Imasu, dusty and forgotten - with all the strings snapped. Ragnor had always hated the instrument, almost as much as he'd detested Imasu. 

Magnus spins around, scanning the apartment for any sign of his friend's ghost. "Ragnor? Is that you?" 

There's no answer; the Loft is empty and Magnus is alone. But a gentle breeze lifts the curtains a little, warmer than it should have been in the beginning of winter, and Magnus thinks he hears a familiar chuckle, borne away by the wind. 

 


	5. Aku cinta kamu (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus claps his hands, and the music fades off just as the current song ends. "Thank you for coming," he announces with a smile, "but my husband and I have somewhere we need to be."
> 
> "We do? Aren't we going back to the Loft?" Alec asks.
> 
> "You'll see," Magnus replies with a grin.
> 
>  
> 
> Rated E.

 

 

"Hey."

Magnus turns to find Jace standing behind him, looking around the room as if he's searching for someone. 

"Are you asking me to dance?" Magnus asks with a grin, and Jace laughs. 

"Uh, rain check. I'm going off to find Clary, actually," Jace says, then his expression grows serious. "I just wanted to say thank you. All these years that I've been Alec's parabatai, it's always felt like there was a part of Alec that he was hiding away, and now it feels like he's who he was meant to be, y'know? Like he's not afraid anymore." 

Magnus smiles. "He makes me feel the same."

Jace grins and claps Magnus on the shoulder. "Ok, I really need to go. See you around."

Magnus waves as Jace strolls off and looks around. Catarina and Maryse left hours ago with Madzie and Max, and Simon and Isabelle sneaked off a while ago. Most of the wedding guests are also leaving, with just a few stragglers - a couple of vampires who are obviously drunk, some werewolves dancing, and Lorenzo and Alexander's handsome blond "friend" leaning towards each other across a table as they laugh and talk in low voices. Magnus feels a hand on the small of his back, and leans into the touch. 

"Are you ready to go?" he asks Alec. At Alec's nod, Magnus claps his hands, and the music fades off just as the current song ends. "Thank you for coming," he announces with a smile, "but my husband and I have somewhere we need to be."

"We do? Aren't we going back to the Loft?" Alec asks.

"You'll see," Magnus replies with a grin. 

After the last guest has thanked them and left, Magnus puts the repurposed training room back to rights with a snap of his fingers, and draws up a portal.

 

 

It was almost four in the morning when they left New York, but they step out into bright tropical sunshine reflecting off jewel-toned blue-green waters, a cool sea breeze ruffling Alec's already messy hair, the smooth wooden boards beneath their feet grumbling a little under their sudden weight. They are in a sprawling single-storey open-concept bungalow suspended above the sea; no walls obscuring the view of the water all around them, just a bamboo gangway leading back to sandy white beaches and lush forests. There is a space for dining, another filled with couches and cushions, a bathroom with both a shower and a large jacuzzi bathtub, and finally the bedroom, which has a massive four-poster draped with thin white mosquito nets - although Magnus could simply keep the insects at bay with wards.

Alec's jaw drops. "Where are we?"

"A little private island in the Java sea. We have the whole island to ourselves. Your sister took the liberty of clearing your schedule for two weeks for our honeymoon, and this is just the first stop," Magnus announces cheerfully, then notices that Alec is frowning slightly. "Too much?"

Alec shakes his head, absently rubbing the parabatai rune on his hip, and smiles. "It's perfect."

"We can go snorkelling, or just sit on the beach drinking martinis. There's a boat we can take as well, but of course I could just portal us anywhere we want to go. There should be plenty to explore nearby - temples, national parks, volcanoes. I'm sure there are clubs and things in the cities too, but I haven't been in the area for a very long time," Magnus says.

Alec pauses in his examination of a low coffee table carved out of driftwood and looks up at Magnus. "You mean, since you were a kid?" he asks softly. 

"No, not that long ago," Magnus says, fidgeting with his new wedding ring. "It's just... banishing Asmodeus into the void, finally being rid of him. And something your mother said, about seeing you happy, and how that's what every mother wants for their children..." Magnus takes a deep breath, and lets it out. "I think it's time I tried to make peace with some of my ghosts." 

"Let's visit your mother's grave tomorrow," Alec suggests.

Magnus nods and flashes an apologetic smile at Alec. "Sorry. What a topic for our wedding night." 

"It's alright," Alec says, straightening up.

"Well, enough of that. You must be exhausted," Magnus says, and claps his hands.

The wooden blinds on all sides clatter down from the ceiling to the floor, and the flimsy white curtains drift shut just as the lanterns hanging from the ceiling flare to life, filling the whole space with warm light. They can still hear the sound of the sea, but the rest of the world is shut out. It's been a long and exciting day, but it's just the two of them now. 

"I'm not that tired," Alec says, walking over to Magnus, and he lets Alec draw him closer for a lingering kiss.

"Do you know what _I_ like more than seeing you in a tux?" he whispers against Alec's lips.

"What?" Alec asks with a smile. 

"Taking it off you."

He slides Alec's jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, and hooks his index fingers around Alec's suspenders, walking backwards towards the bedroom. Alec laughs and lets him lead. 

Alec's bow tie is the next to go, then his shirt, painstakingly unbuttoned and removed at Magnus' leisure, while his fingers trail up Alec's abs to his pecs, and his mouth and tongue carefully mark every inch of Alec's collarbones as he peels back the starched white cotton. When it's Alec's turn, he shows Magnus he can take things equally, maddeningly slowly; taking his time to place Magnus' jacket neatly on the back of a chair, methodically unknotting Magnus' cravat, hands lingering on the bare skin of Magnus' waist when he's finally divested Magnus of his shirt.

Alec nudges Magnus to sit down at the edge of the bed, then kneels between his legs. Magnus watches his husband with half-lidded eyes as he pops open the button of Magnus' pants and pulls down the zip, humming in appreciation when Alec carefully draws out his cock. Alec holds it loosely in one hand and looks up to meet Magnus' eyes as he bends down to take the head into his mouth. Alec sucks gently, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head before taking Magnus a little deeper, and a little deeper still, and when he tries to swallow around the weight of Magnus' cock in his throat, Magnus can't quite hold in a sharp gasp of pleasure.

Alec pulls off just long enough to tug Magnus' pants off with a little bit of help from Magnus, then goes back to lavishing kisses on Magnus' cock - first the head, then down the vein that runs on the underside. Magnus props himself up on his elbows to watch as Alec cradles one of Magnus' balls in his mouth, then the other, before moving back up to lap at the precome beading at the tip of Magnus' cock. Alec's eyes are closed as he savours the taste, but opens them when he pushes Magnus' knees up towards his chest, and Magnus lies back with a contented sigh, wrists hooked behind his own knees to give Alec more access as Alec starts licking into him.

It's nice being taken care of like this - Alec alternates between kisses and licks, pointing his tongue to push gently into the tightly-furled ring of muscle, working Magnus open with his tongue. He murmurs a request for lube between kisses peppered on Magnus' inner thigh, and waits for Magnus to hazily lube himself up before pressing a long finger all the way in. 

"Oh, darling," Magnus gasps when Alec adds a second finger, scissoring them inside Magnus while he flicks his tongue at the head of Magnus' cock.

Magnus feels almost bereft while Alec pulls away to get rid of the rest of his clothes, but he's back soon enough, guiding his cock into Magnus, moaning when Magnus relaxes and lets him in all the way in one smooth motion. Alec braces himself on Magnus' spread thighs, leaving Magnus' hands free to tease and pinch his own nipples while Alec fucks into him, and Magnus can feel the weight of Alec's gaze as he takes in the sight of Magnus writhing and moaning under him with his cat eyes on full display, the snap of Alec's hips getting more powerful with every praise and encouragement Magnus gasps out.

"God, just like that. That feels so good, _oh_ , Alexander-"

Alec cages Magnus with his body, kissing Magnus with a fervour that leaves them both breathless. They both have a hand each on Magnus' cock, slick fingers intertwined, and Alec is rapidly losing his rhythm in pursuit of their joint pleasure. Alec thrusts hard into Magnus one last time, crying out against Magnus' lips and grinding his hips against Magnus' ass in a desperate attempt to bury himself deeper, and the warmth of Alec's release filling him is what finally tips Magnus over the edge as well. 

 

 

It takes Magnus a while to gather himself to clean them up with a snap of his fingers - the lovely jacuzzi and rain shower can wait for when they aren't both pleasantly boneless and sore in all the right places. Alec is already half-asleep from when he rolled off Magnus, but manages to mumble out something that sounds like "I love you" as he wraps his arms around Magnus. 

"Aku cinta kamu," Magnus replies, softly - not because Alec is already asleep, but because the words are somehow heavier here, where the same waves that he played in as a child murmur beneath them.

He kisses Alec on the forehead and closes his eyes, letting the sound of the sea and the comforting presence of his husband in his arms lull him to sleep. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: nobody tells Magnus and Alec about Clary, but they come back earlier anyway because the parabatai bond actually works and Alec knows something is wrong. But they do get about a week of a lovely, worry-free honeymoon.
> 
> The End.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! You can come find me @tethysea on twitter if that's your thing. Until next time, XOXO.


End file.
